Chasing Cars
by luckypixi
Summary: Songfic. Castiel and Dean realise the feelings they have towards each other under the sunset, atop the hood of the Impala. Dean/Cas romance. Please R


**Hi!**

**Ok, this is my first ever Songfic. I heard this song on the radio and just **_**had **_**to write this. I think the song fits perfectly with them. **

**Song: Snow Patrol- Chasing Cars**

**Please R&R- they mean so much to me (and are replied to)**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Castiel found Dean Winchester lying on his back on the bonnet of the Impala. The car's buffed metal shone in the sunshine, the leather interior beginning to warm up.

The angel watched as Dean sighed happily, one arm flung over his eyes to combat the suns' rays. The human looked peaceful, relaxed, spread out like a cat on a well-worn armchair. Cas approached him, walking slowly as not to wake the slumbering hunter. As he drew nearer Dean yawned, his eyes opening. They zoned in on Castiel's own bright blue eyes, capturing them in an intense gaze. Dean smiled and sat up, patting the metal next to him for the angel to sit down.

Cas sat next to him, his gaze never leaving Dean's.

'What are you doing?' he asked, his head cocking to the right.

Dean smiled. 'Catching some rays' he joked, leaning backwards, dragging the angel down next to him.

The Hunter and the Angel sat together, side by side, soaking up all that the sun gave them.

**We'll do it all****  
****Everything****  
****On our own**

**We don't need****  
****Anything****  
****Or anyone**

**If I lay here****  
****If I just lay here****  
****Would you lie with me****  
****And just forget the world?**

Dean turned his head to look at his angel's. His face was ragged, unshaven. Just the way he liked it. He sought out Castiel's hand between them, gripping it and holding it tight. He felt so many emotions towards his angel. Love, passion, trust, faith. And so many more he couldn't place. He could just never voice them out loud. What would he say? The words he knew he was meant to say sounded so cheap to him, as though they would never measure up to the way he really felt.

**I don't quite know****  
****How to say****  
****How I feel**

**Those three words****  
****Are said too much****  
****They're not enough****  
**  
**If I lay here****  
****If I just lay here****  
****Would you lie with me****  
****And just forget the world?**

Castiel watched Dean, his face an unending puzzle the angel loved to challenge himself with. The hunter's eyes, a deep green, bored into his own, as if he was the only one in the world that mattered to the human. Castiel felt truly blessed, a feeling he couldn't ever remember experiencing when he was with his brothers and sisters. He had spent so long under Heaven's rule that, now he was out; he was planning to take every opportunity given to him. To love. To be loved. Why should he not experience these things? He knew, as much as he tried to push it away that, Dean, unlike himself, was not immortal; his physical body will age, as much as his soul will continue to shine. He wanted to be with Dean every minute of every hour of everyday. He wanted Dean to know that he would never leave him, not as long as he would live. He knew, as much as Dean had taught him about the mechanics of Human Life, that he had so much he wanted to learn. So much he wanted to see.

The angel reached out a hand and placed it on Dean's face, the hunters own hand coming up to overlay his. Dean was his life, his own and Cas felt proud of that. There was so much he felt towards his human; love, trust, faith, loyalty. He knew that if he ever fell again Dean would have the grace to catch him. To tell him everything is ok, that it would get better.

**Forget what we're told****  
****Before we get too old****  
****Show me a garden****  
****That's bursting into life**

**Let's waste time****  
****Chasing cars****  
****Around our heads**

**I need your grace****  
****To remind me****  
****To find my own**

With their hands entwined the pair moved towards each other, their lips finding each others, uniting with sheer love that flowed between them like electricity. Dean moved his hand to grip Cas' hip, pulling him closer across the car bonnet.

**If I lay here****  
****If I just lay here****  
****Would you lie with me****  
****And just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told****  
****Before we get too old****  
****Show me a garden****  
****That's bursting into life**

Dean broke apart, drawing a shaky breath. He brought his hand up to brush down the angel's face, cupping his cheek tenderly. He looked into Castiel's eyes, the bright blue swallowing him up like a tidal wave. It was if those eyes held the entire knowledge of the world, the wisdom of the angels and Dean had to know all their secrets. Dean could get lost in those eyes.

**All that I am****  
****All that I ever was****  
****Is here in your perfect eyes****  
****They're all I can see**

**I don't know where****  
****Confused about how as well****  
****Just know that these things****  
****Will never change for us at all**

The sun, now low in the sky, bled it's now red rays down on them, illuminating their bodies and casting shadows across their skin. They lay together, in a cocoon of bliss until night had truly set in. The cool summer air was warm, the same at night as in day. The human and the angel stretched, seeing no need to leave the bonnet of the Impala. Dean smiled and pulled Castiel even closer to him, entwining his hands within the material of his suit jacket. Castiel allowed himself to pulled closer, his hand going out to touch Dean's face, watching as Dean closed his eyes with the contact. The angel smiled contentedly and turned onto his back, watching the stars. Dean turned with him, again catching his hand, looking above him.

**If I lay here****  
****If I just lay here****  
****Would you lie with me****  
****And just forget the world?**

**I thought this song fitted perfectly. What do you think?**

**Thanks a lot for reading, I hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget to leave a review -Good? Bad?**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxxx**


End file.
